In Sweet Memory
by The Youngest Writer
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to see that Draco is in his bed, with him, naked; he has a son with him, and his last name is hyphenated with Malfoy. This better be just a bad dream.


**Hello fellow Witches and Wizards, it's my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Let's see how this goes :) Warning, it is slash, mentions of past-Mpreg.**

**-The Youngest Writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Harry wakes up one morning to see that Draco is in his bed, with him, naked; he has a son with him, and his last name is hyphenated with Malfoy. This better be just a bad dream.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Sweet Memory<strong>

"Good morning, Daddy." It was timid, quiet, and a little high-pitched; but that was natural for children.

Wait. . . why would a child be in his bed?

Scurrying to find his glasses on a night stand, he panicked when he couldn't. Not so much as when he opened his eyes and he had almost perfect vision without them.

"Wha?" He was speechless. A little boy, looked no more than three, was sitting on his knees, giggling. His semi-long platinum hair was tangled at the ends and he wore a long white nightgown.

Just when he was about to question who the child was, he felt the bed shift next to him. He was horrified when under the covers popped out Draco Malfoy. Hair equal color to the child, he had no shirt on and why was he in bed with him?!

Draco smiled softly, kissing the child's forehead.

"Morning Scorpius, how's my Angel today?"

The child, Scorpius, giggled.

Draco soon turned to him and Harry went red with confusion and embarrassment.

"Oh, hello to you too, Harry." Draco slurred. Harry started stuttering nonsense. Draco laughed, sweetly and almost . . . . . romantically?

"Aw, do you want a kiss too?" Draco leaned in to kiss his lip and Harry scrambled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. When he stood up he had to look down and cover himself with a pillow.

"Uh-oh. Daddy went thud!" Scorpius chanted.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"W-wh-what are you doing in my bed?!" Harry screamed. What was the rat Malfoy doing in his bed, who's child was this and what was going on?

"Harry, we've been married for nearly five years." Draco stated, holding out his finger to show Harry the large emerald wedding ring. Harry noticeably looked at his own hand and screamed when he saw a perfect match on his hand.

Birds outside flocked away and the house nearly shook.

Scorpius giggled, his ears being covered by Draco's palms.

"Harry? Was that really necessary?" Draco rolled his eyes. Harry was frightened, the last thing he remembered was battling Voldemort and winning the war before passing out in exhaustion. He stood stuttering nonsense and Draco smiled slyly, kissing his cheek, pausing Harry.

"Alright, Mr. I'm-Not-A-Morning-Person. I see, this is one of your tricks to let us leave you alone to get back to bed, is it not?" Draco smirked. "Scorpius, Formation!" Draco called, smiling to his son.

Scorpius, jumped three times, landing on Harry. Harry yelped as he caught the child, dropping the pillow. The child didn't mind at all that two naked men were in his presence.

"Breakfast, Daddy!" Scorpius, started wiggling around and Harry didn't feel comfortable holding a wiggling child, that may or may not be his, when he's naked.

Draco kissed Harry's scruffy cheek. "Pancakes, Scorp?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"Yay!" Scorpius cheered.

Poor Harry was struck dumbfounded.

Finally a sentence came out.

". . . .can I get dressed?"

* * *

><p>Scorpius comped down on his pancakes while Draco watched on, lovingly. Harry however remained at the stove, trying to process what was going on.<p>

It's not that he wanted to be neer them, but he hates Malfoy! Malfoy hates him too! So why would he wake up in bed next to him, naked?!

Harry's eyes widened at the fact that Draco too was naked when he woke up in bed.

_Did they?-_

_No!_

"Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts as Draco called him.

"You going to stand there all morning? Come join us." He turned and with the sunlight raining down on Draco's smile, Harry could almost say that Draco looked handsome. Scorpius flashed Harry a big grin and he found himself sitting next to the Malfoys. In awkward silence.

They were just staring at him! What was he to say?

"Daddy?" Scorpius asked.

Harry didn't respond the first time, but when Scorpius asked again, Harry figured he was talking to him. HIM.

"Er. . .yes?"

"Why' you act funny?" Scorpius asked.

"Um..."

That's what he wanted to know. Draco's smile never left his face, in fact it grew.

_He honestly thinks I'm joking._ Harry thought.

"Well, you surprised me this morning. That's all, really." Harry mumbled.

"Oh, okay. An' Daddy?"

Harry turned to meet his bright green eyes again.

"I love you." Scorpius smiled.

". . . yeah. You too, buddy."

Now Draco was frowning.

Harry excused himself quickly before breakfast was done and ran to the bedroom he woke p in. He went searching through the dressers and the large vanity. He searched the closets, under the bed, everywhere. But he couldn't find a plausible reason as to why he was here.

Was he drugged?

Spell gone bad?

Time-travel?

Was this some sick joke?

While ram-shacking the room, Harry heard heavy footsteps enter the room. He went to turn around and he saw Malfoy.

"What the hell is going on, Harry?"

Harry? Since when did he call him that?

"I could ask the same thing, Malfoy."

Draco looked honestly surprised and hurt when Harry called him that. Although Harry couldn't understand why.

". . . Why are you acting like this?" Draco asked again.

"Like what?"

Harry was so confused. Waking up naked, seeing he's married to Draco, he has a son. It was a lot to process and accept.

"You're acting weird. Last night you came home late, now this morning you're acting like you've gone mad."

Was he mad? Had he actually hit the deep end?

"Malfoy, did you do something?" Harry asked. "I want the truth."

"I hadn't done a thing, Harry. And don't call me 'Malfoy' you haven't called me that in years. Why start up again?"

Harry opened his mouth to argue. "We're not married, Malfoy."

Draco bit his bottom lip, staring at the floor. Then he rushed to a book shelf, bringing down a white colored photo album.

"Don't believe me?" He asked. He flipped to a page and sat the book on the bed. Harry slowly walked over to the book and sure enough there he stood next to Draco after the war was over. The two of them shared a kiss. Next to the picture was a ripped out piece of news paper from the Daily Prophet headlines:

_Malfoy and Potter: A Fling?_

Pages on there were pictures of Draco and Harry together, looking lovely and adored. When wedding pictures showed up Harry was practically ripping out his hair. Wedding photos of Draco in a white tux and Harry in black, they couldn't have been real, could it?

Draco didn't notice Harry's stunned face.

"Please tell me you don't deny this." He flipped the page and there were nine pictures, each one of Draco's stomach getting bigger while Harry had his arms around his belly.

Harry felt sick.

His knees gave out and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"Daddy? Are you dead?"<p>

Scorpius?

"Can I have your broom if you're head?"

Yup, he was a Malfoy spawn.

"Scorpius, that's not way to talk to your unconscious Daddy!" Harry woke up, his head was in Draco's lap and Scorpius was on his stomach.

"Not my fault he died. He'll come back. I just want a spin."

Harry stuttered something and Draco smiled.

"Yay! Daddy's alive!" Scorpius cheered. Harry groaned something Draco couldn't make out. The platinum blonde sighed, "I'm calling the healer."

Harry bolted upwards, sending a giggling Scorpius flying on a bed of pillows.

"Just hang on a moment!" He called out to Draco. Draco turned as Harry rushed to him. "Hang on a damn minute, how do I not know this isn't a hoax?" Harry asked.

Draco snickered.

"It's not funny!" Harry cried.

"I think you ate something bad. Did Scorpius make you something to eat and you lost your memory somehow?" Draco thought this was funny, outraging Harry to no end.

"You and him are not my family!" Harry cried, loudly. Scorpius' eyes widened and Draco went silent. "Do. . . do not accuse such things!" Draco frowned. "Especially in front of our son!"

"I'll know he's mine and that this isn't all a cruel, sick, joke when I have proof!" With that Harry stormed out of the room, leaving Draco to tend to a confused, crying Scorpius.

* * *

><p>The healer was an old wizard with shaggy grey hair tied into a pony-tail. She rubber her chin a few times looking at Harry.<p>

"Well, Mr. Potter-Malf-"

"Potter. Just Potter." Harry reminded her, ignoring the sneering look Draco gave him.

"Er, Mr. Harry. It seems as though you've been hit with something." She replied. Draco was concerned. "What do you mean by hit with something?"

"A simple memory erasing spell, now whether it was accidental or not, that's our problem."

"Ha. Maybe I went sane and did it to myself." Harry growled, looking at Draco. Draco turned to Harry. "Don't you say that! It's a mere accident, I know it is!"

Harry wasn't convinced. "I'm fire-calling Hermione, she'll know if this is real or not." Harry stood up and left to find a fireplace, leaving Draco. Draco balled up his hands and fought tears.

"Do not fear, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked up.

"It's only temporary." The healer comforted him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But for how long? They can last up from mere seconds to years!" Draco cried, "He hates me. I can tell. The way he talks, the way he looks at me. It's just like he did so long ago when we were children."

Draco couldn't loose Harry. He and Scorpius were his only family.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Hermione smiled, greeting the raven haired man as he landed in the fire pit. "Oh, Ron! Come quick, Harry's here!"<p>

Harry shook off the dust and looked was in a more-or-less clean but cluttered kitchen. Ron came in smiling, but Harry gave him a weird look and Hermione laughed.

Ron looked up and blushed, taking off the princess tiara on his head. "I'm playing with Rosie, I swear."

"Er, Rosie?" Harry asked.

"My daughter. You know, right Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione turned to Harry and gasped. "Ron! Look at his eyes." Ron got a closer look and grimaced.

"Oh, bloody hell."

"What?" Harry asked, looking in a mirror on the wall in what was assumed their living room. "Harry, you're eyes are foggy."

"Not to me they are." He admitted.

"Harry, you've been hit with a memory suppression spell." Ron replied. "Were you in a fight?"

"Ron, how would he know?" Hermione rolled her eyes, "do you remember?"

"I. . . I don't remember anything up until I passed out defeating Voldemort." Harry admitted. Ron and Hermione gave each other a frightened look.

"I woke up and I was in bed with. . . " Harry's voice turned to a whisper. "With. . . Draco."

"Ew, Harry, don't tell me about your nights with him" Ron shuttered, earning a slap from Hermione. Harry was confused, what was Ron talking about?

"Harry, you at least know that you're married right? With Draco?"

Harry's face paled. If Hermione told him he was, than it must have been true. Harry slowly sat down on the couch. Hermione sat next to him. "Oh, Harry." She softly frowned.

"Why him?" Harry asked. "Why of all people, HIM?"

Ron bit his lip, "Don't you love him anymore?"

Draco Malfoy had arrived at the Weasleys, a little annoyed his white pants were now ruined by the suit and dirt of the fireplace, but a house elf told him Harry had floo'd here and he wanted to talk to his husband, whether Harry liked it or not.

He entered the living room just in time to hear Harry.

"I hate his ass! I saved his life, yeah, but he was a coward and ran away from me after that! Why would I love someone as arrogant, selfish and deluded as him?"

"Oh, um. . . hey." Ron nervously smiled, waving.

Harry turned to see Draco looking at him with wide eyes. Harry turned away from him and Hermione left Harry's side. The sound of her calling Draco to come back and Draco telling Harry he could 'go to Hell'.

Ron sat next to Harry, both were silent for a moment.

"You seem sad."

"I am." Harry replied. "I have no idea what's going on."

"No, that's not what I'm talking about."

Harry gave him a look.

". . . . You looked really sad seeing Draco upset." Ron raised his eyebrows, smirking. Harry rolled his eyes "Trust me, I'm not." Ron patted his best friend on the shoulder.

"Come with me, Harry. I'll show you where you work."

* * *

><p>"He hates me, Hermione, he hates Scorpius and myself!" Draco sobbed. Hermione shook her head.<p>

"That's not true at all, Draco. Harry's just under a spell-"

Draco sniffed, "I know, but how long will it take before he shoves us away, Hermione?"

Hermione wasn't too sure herself, she only hoped Harry would recover his memory soon.

* * *

><p>"This is where I work?"<p>

"Yup, we're Aurors." Ron smiled with glee. "Your office is the tiny one, mines the big one."

Harry smirked, "Ron, I'm not stupid. Your name is bolted on the desk."

Ron blushed, his trick of getting a bigger room obviously failed. "Well, anyway, something in here must help you recover from your amnesia." Ron started rustling through shelves and books while Harry slowly walked to his desk. On it were three pictures, one of him and Draco holding each other and laughing. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, picking up another photo of him and Draco holding Scorpius as a small baby.

The last one was a recent photo, Harry assumed. He was smiling next to Draco while Scorpius was in between them, smiling as well.

Harry traced his fingers along the photo and bit his lip.

Why was he happy in the photo? Obviously this was some hex. . . . right?

"Oi, mate!" Harry turned. Ron smiled, holding up a parchment. Inside was a list of Hogwarts students.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you and I went to Hogwarts for Career Day, you did a spell for the kids but I think one tried to copy you and you blew out your memory." Ron snickered. "You fell on your arse!"

Harry was too confused to laugh, "Well, only the kid and reverse the spell. So we better round them up and find out whoever did this, undo it."

"You seem anxious." Ron smiled, crossing his arms. "to get your memory, that is."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno' mate. Maybe when this is all said and done, Hermione won't bug me anymore about Draco."

Harry scoffed, "Please. Malfoy is probably pinning his kid on me. He's evil Ron! I may have saved his life, but he ran back to them, didn't you see?"

Ron sighed, sadly. "Maybe he did, Harry. But I gotta' hand it to him. He left them for you. His whole family, man. What's even more eye-opening was you accepted him."

"I probably never did." Harry insisted.

". . . . We'll find out when your memories come back."

* * *

><p>Scorpius clutched his small pet ferret to his chest, turning the corner to watch his Daddy cry. He hated it when his father cried. It made him feel upset.<p>

"Daddy? Are you okay?" He called.

". . m'fine, son." Draco sniffed, clearing his face.

"Where's Papa?" Scorpius asked. Draco didn't answer him, instead he kept his back to his child and wept again. "G-Go play with your toys, Scorp."

_Harry hated him, he knew it. _

Scorpius frowned. He shuffled away with his pet.

"Bean, I think Daddy and Papa are fighting." He whispered to the ferret. The white ferret was the only friend he had, he was shy around other children, Daddy always told him that it was good to make friends. Scorpius would tell him that Bean was his friend, but Draco would just roll his eyes.

The ferret didn't reply, but nuzzled it's long body against his master.

"I gotta' help Daddy." Scorpius nodded to himself. "First I hav'ta' find him." Scorpius put Bean away on his bed for a moment. The ferret looked curiously at his master as Scorpius reached on his tip-toes to open a closet door. This door just so happened to acquire Harry's brooms.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "I like this one!" He smiled, picking a Dark Royal Blue broom, he screamed when he yanked on it and the rest came falling down. He moved out just in the nick of time. He breathed.

"Let's get dressed, Bean." Scorpius smiled, fetching Bean's small scarf.

"Ready?" He asked, stuffing the ferret in his coat pocket. Scorpius gulped looking down from the window. It was a pretty high jump. He was sure to be quashed if he were to fail.

"Well, let's go. Maybe if I find Daddy, I'll help him get his memory back." He silently prayed. Scorpius took a small jump, shutting his eyes. His ferret squealed, using it's paws to cover it's own pink eyes. Scorpius opened one bright green eye and cheered. He was off the ground! He was flying.

"Alright!" He cheered. "Let's find, Daddy, Bean! Whoa!" The broom was a lot harder maneuvering. It jerked him in places and started than stopped.

"I'm coming, Daddy!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, thank you all for coming." Ron smiled. Harry felt what these children's faces looked like: Scared, guilty, nervous and slightly confused. "Er, that's professor for having us." Ron smiled. The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher didn't look up from her book, nor from petting her black cat.<p>

"Right!" Ron continued on. "remember the time Harry came here to teach you all about counter-spells? Well, I think one of ya's accidentally did just that and targeted Harry."

The classes started 'ooing' at whoever would be in trouble.

"It's all right!" Ron calmed them down. "It's just an honest mistake and can easily be solved when quoted properly. So, one at a time, please step forward and begin the spell: _P__erducamur __sunt memoriae!._"

The class looked confused.

"Com'on, now! Haven't got all day!" Harry growled, sitting in a chair in the front of the room. "I wanna' go to home, MY REAL HOME, and go to bed!"

Ron bit his bottom lip, nervously. "One at a time."

* * *

><p>Hermione took up gardening in her spare time when she was alone at home. She and her floating gardening utensils were hard at work picking vegetables when she heard a scream coming form an unknown area until she looked up and caught the Malfoy child in her arms.<p>

"Scorpius!?" She asked, outraged. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Scorpius sniffed, his face had a few cuts, bruises and his legs and arms were full of scrapes. Flying into buildings, trees and falling down numerous times was getting to the boy.

"G-gotta' find Daddy!" Scorpius cried.

"No." Hermione firmly spoke, picking up the hurt child, ferret, and taking away the broom. "We're calling your father after we patch you up."

"But Auntie!" Scorpius cried. "I can help! I can!"

Hermione sighed. "If I bring you to your father, then will you let me take you home?" She asked.

Scorpius nodded.

"Alright, Scorpius. I'm fixing you up, than we're going to Hogwarts." Scorpius' eyes widened. Hogwarts?! Really. He grinned, excited to go see the school his daddies went to.

Meanwhile. . . .

"Scorpius?!" Draco called out frantically. Earlier he heard a rustling sound from Harry's home office, when he went inside, there were brooms all over the floor, but one was missing and his son was no where to be found.

He was scared, he lost a husband, he couldn't loose his only child!

Panicking, Draco picked up a green broom and jumped out the window. Flying as fast as he could to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>" <em>P<em>_erducamur __sunt memoriae!"_ A teenage boy cried out, aiming his wand at Harry. A zig-zag of red and purple came out of the wand and hit Harry.

"Anything?" Ron asked, holding up a picture of Draco's arms around Harry and Harry leaning back to kiss Draco on the cheek. Harry nearly gagged at the picture, giving Ron his answer.

"Next!" He called out.

"Ron, he's the last kid." Harry sighed.

"He might be the one!" Ron smiled. Harry looked coldly at the shaking teen in front of him. He had large glasses and a bowl shaped hair-cut.

Harry raised his arms and the kid pointed his wand at him.

"P-P-_P__erducamur __sunt memoriae!" _He cried out. Ron's eyes glowed with hopefulness and Harry turned to Ron.

"Anything?" Ron asked. _  
><em>

Harry smiled, Ron gasped.

". . . Nope."

Ron groaned. "Harry-"

"Ronald, I don't think I've lost my memory." Harry groaned, standing up. "Thank you everyone. But we're done here." He stood up and left the room. Harry walked quickly down the failure hallways with Ron chasing after him.

"Harry! Harry, wait!"

"Wait for what, Ron?" Harry snapped. "Is this a joke?"

Ron shook his head. "No, mate. Nothing like that at all."

"Well, tell me, Ron! Why the hell is Draco in love with me, why is this kid following me and why the hell can't I remember anything?! Ron, I don't believe half the crap that's going on, so will you do me a favor and just give me my memories?"

Ron looked insulted. "You think I had something to do with this?"

"Why not? How much is Malfoy paying you?"

"Paying me?"

"Ron, this is getting on my last nerve! The last thing I remember is killing Voldemort. Now tell me what's going on!" Why was he with Draco? Why would he EVER be with him?! He was an Ex-Death Eater. Not to mention, rude, mean and a brat. Why would anyone want to be with Draco Malfoy?

After a moment of silence, Ron spoke.

"Harry, it's not whether you believe me or not. . . .I know it happened." Ron looked up. Harry swallowed, both not wanting to listen, and eager for a response.

"I remember you coming to me, scared out of your mind of what I would think about you being with Draco. I was a little confused myself, but you two looked so happy together, and even more happier with Scorpius."

Harry took all of what Ron was saying in.

"I mean, does it really matter? That you remember, that is? You still love him. Right?"

Did he? Did he love Draco Malfoy?

Draco's smiling face this morning, the way he held Scorpius and the way he looked at Harry. Harry couldn't deny, it wasn't fake. And what about him? Harry felt a warm glow from the pits of his stomach begin to flutter about when the mention of Draco's name, of his presence, of anything about the blonde.

Oh God, he was in love!

Harry was about to say something when Hermione's voice broke the silence.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, Scorpius popped his head behind the girl. "Scorpius? I thought you were with Draco?"

"He has something he wants to say to Harry, Ron." Hermione explained, gently pushing Scorpius to Harry. Scorpius felt weird. He was always happy to see his Daddy. Harry was the one who'd take him up in his arms, swing him and round kiss his cheeks to make him giggle.

Now, his Daddy was staring down at him. Just. . . . staring.

"Dadd-Er, _Harry_." That was weird. "I know. . . you don't like Papa." Scorpius started, fidgeting with his fingers. "and, and I know you might not like me." He felt he was about to cry. "but, I know you might not want us around. But-but."

Harry waited.

". . . Can we still be friends?"

Harry felt his heart take a sudden sharp stab. Why did these words effect him? This wasn't his child. . . .right?

"Scorpius!" Harry turned to see a scared Draco racing to Scorpius. "What have you done to yourself?!" Seeing Draco frett about the small child was so unusual for Harry. To think Draco actually cared about someone other than himself. Harry shook away those thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Papa. It's just I wanted to help." Scorpius was on the verge of crying. He was tired, hungry, hurt and emotionally upset.

Ron laughed, "aw, you wanna' help, big-guy?" He asked. Scorpius nodded. Ron picked up Scorpius gently. Harry pressed his hands to his head, there was a loud ringing sound in his heard that was giving him a throbbing head ache.

"Say the words: _P__erducamur __sunt memoriae! _It's a spell to help bring back, Harry's memories. We've tried it on everyone."

It took Scorpius a few times to enunciate each word, but finally he did it.

"_P__erd. . . .Perducamur __sunt memoriae" _

A white mist formed around Harry's head and his eyes widened to the memories that came back to him. Meeting Draco after the war, having dates, their wedding, news of expecting a baby, Scorpius' birth, all the way up to last night's dinner.

Harry took a deep breath of relief. Looking up to see four shocked faces.

He smiled, opening his arms. "Scorp!" He cried with joy.

"D-Daddy?" Scorpius asked. Harry smiled, nodding his head. Scorpius leaped from Draco's arms and ran to Harry. He giggled, "Daddy!"

"Scorp! Oh, I'm so sorry." Harry blinked away tears holding his child. Scorpius nuzzled into Harry's neck, glad to have his Daddy back. Harry gazed at his husband, Draco.

"Dray'" Harry obviously remember his nickname, but Draco still felt hurt and slightly reluctant from earlier. The pain was still on his face and Harry could see it.

"Draco. . ."

"You hurt me, Harry." Draco held his arm with his other hand, making himself look slightly vulnerable in Harry's eyes. Harry frowned, recovering incidents from this morning. All the horrible things he said. . .

"I'm so, so, sorry, Draco." Harry gently approached his husband. He smiled, fishing for what felt like a ring in his pocket. He held it out to Draco. The blonde was confused for a moment before he noticed Harry was holding out his left hand, allowing him to slip on the wedding ring.

"Words can't tell you how sorry I am, Draco." Harry started, "for saying cruel things to you and Scorpius. But I promise you, that with all my heart, everything I stand for, I love you."

Draco's eyes swelled up with tears and he beamed. He got his lover back!

He wrapped his arms around Harry, and the small family joined in for a three-way-hug. Hermione looked at Ron funny.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Do you find it weird that it was Scorpius who cursed Harry's memory?" She asked.

Ron shrugged, "We might never know how or why the kid did it."

Harry overheard the conversation his two friends were having and looked down at his small blonde child. ". . .I remember why." He stated, frowning.

Scorpius looked up, worried.

"Aren't you in trouble for not cleaning your room, mister?" Harry asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Scorpius! You erased your father's memory all because you didn't want to clean your room?" Draco asked, outraged.

Scorpius smirked, shrugging. "I can do magic now, Papa."

Draco couldn't help but snicker, his first magical outburst gave Harry memory loss. "Cunning like a Slytherin."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "at least he's honest like a Gryffindor."

"Are you calling my son a no-good-lion?!"

"Better than being in the Snake-den!"

Scorpius turned and giggled, pulling down the scene to the title: THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, so sweet! <strong>

**Review please :)**

**-The Youngest Writer. **


End file.
